Other worlds
by Bloodyredshade
Summary: One day the world will look up and scream “Save us” and I will whisper no. That is what I said as I walked out of the village.
1. Up till now

**Here's my new story inspired by a prediction. I don't own Naruto or Stargate Atlantis or any stargate product and also V for Vendetta.**

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

Another world

_One day the world will look up and scream "Save us" and I will whisper no._

That is what I said as I walked through the gates of Konoha. I was banished at the age of fifteen from the place that I had kept safe. It was ironic that the person that they hated so much was the only thing protecting them from war with most of the main villages especially Iwa.

Other villages were afraid of Konoha's Demon container the most powerful of them all, the one that contained the Kyuubi, Uzumaki Naruto the man without guidance.

You are probably wondering how I got that name well shortly after I was banished I was met with dozens of job offers from rich noble men to poor rebel farmers. I decided that whoever was strong enough to beat me was the one who I would serve.

I killed all who presented themselves to me, I guess I got to powerful…nah; it was just that others were too weak to face me. During my travels I had finally settled down on a tall mountain, there I built a beautiful castle. The only problem was that people still came to me for help in their wars.

During this time of trying to find a worthy master I had gotten the name Uzumaki Naruto the man without guidance for obvious reasons, I had not served under any banner for the ten years I was out of Konoha.

I was twenty five when Kyuubi had been absorbed into me, making me immortal and adding even more strength to me.

Then one day out of the blue a convoy of Konoha Ninja's came to my castle saying that I owed a debt to my homeland. Fools the lot of them, there was eleven in all, coincidently they were the rest of the rookie twelve. Even Sasuke was there apparently Konoha had a war with sound and had actually managed to beat them and now they needed people to take up missions to raise the funds to rebuild and restock their ninja armies and they needed my help. I kindly told them to blow it out their ass and beat each of them off my mountain.

Now they didn't like saying no to so they sent a battalion of Konoha ninja to take me by force, clearly they underestimated me. I sent each of my victim's heads in a box to their families doorsteps.

Now weakened the Konoha's enemies waged war against them. Three of the five major villages attacked, the war raged on for two years, and convoys came less and less much to my delight. Finally each village sent out the last of their forces leaving the civilians at home, they all came to my mountain in search of aid and that's when the final battle took place.

The very mountain shook with the clash of the ninjas below. Metal on metal, flesh to flesh, Jutsu to Jutsu, it was an orchestra of pain and misery then suddenly it was over.

I could hear the wails of dying ninjas even from my castle high up in the mountains. Many screamed for help and others for their mothers. The fields were still alight with fire from stray Katon jutsus and as I looked down I could see millions of the dead and dying at the base of the mountains making me conclude that each nation tried to reach me for help with their war. Too bad no one survived. As far as I knew I was the last ninja alive. So I did what any other super powerful ninja would do I sealed myself literally from the world. High up in my castle I waited and I slept unaware of the world outside and how it changed.

Outside the world was hit by a meteor killing off all the species that lived on the planet except for Naruto who slept safely behind his sealed castle. Slowly life came back and trees grew back, rivers ran, insects and animals evolved. The only thing missing was humans. Naruto missed it when a spaceship landed on his planet and as the people came out and started building and breeding at the base of his mountain. Slowly inner turmoil destroyed them and all that was left was the buildings and a strange ring with symbols.

Slowly time destroyed the buildings and only the ring survived the ages. The seals around the castle were also weakening from time and finally dissolved waking Naruto up from his sleep. And just in time as he felt an energy signature erupt from the base of his mountain.

Naruto slowly got up from his throne and shook the dust off that had accumulated over his body during his years of sleep.

_ANBU clothes check, Kunai's check, Shurikin check, Scrolls check, smoke bombs check, katanas all seven of them check, and last but not least my mask._

Naruto slowly pulled the mask that was resting on the top of his head. It was the mask of a laughing fox. Its fangs bore as a dangerous smile its metal teeth glinted sharply with the light. In 

the day when he was widely known by all it stuck fear into whoever saw it. After making sure all his gear was on securely he opened the door and walked into the blinding light.

_Base of the mountain_

The first thing that came to Lt. Col.John Shepherds mind was how beautiful the trees were this time of the year. Next out of the stargate was Dr. Rodney Mckay who thought that the air was so much clearer then the air in Atlantis and started running diagnostics on the atmosphere. Then out came Teyla Emmagan a dark haired woman that quickly surveyed her surroundings then relaxed as she felt no wraith on the planet. Then a hulking figure came out, his hair was braided so it stayed out of his face. His figure was covered by a big coat that went from his shoulders to his feet; his hand was on his gun which sat on his belt.

"Ronon create a perimeter." John ordered. The hulking figure nodded and walked deeper into the forest.

"Mckay how's the atmosphere?" John asked.

"Its fine, more than fine it is perfect!"

"What do you mean perfect?" Teyla questioned.

"What I mean to say is that there is no pollution in the air, no biohazard chemicals…nothing it's like we are the first people to breathe on this planet." Mckay finished.

"Well I think your wrong about that." Ronon said as he appeared from the forest.

"What makes you say that?" Mckay said not happy to be corrected.

Instead of responding Ronon just pointed to the peak of the mountain. There sitting innocently was a large Asian styled castle.

"Oh…"Mckay said softly still staring at the beautiful castle.

"Let us go and check it out." Teyla suggested.

"Yeah let's go there might be people up there." John started walking into the forest the others followed him.

Suddenly a black clothed figure with a fox mask appeared. Without words he crossed his hands and suddenly he was surrounded by people that looked exactly like him. They jumped up into the trees and silently followed the small group of people as they made their way up the mountain.

_In the forest_

"Man this forest goes on forever." Mckay said sweat poured down his face.

"Yeah…it has been a while since we started walking. I think were walking in circles." John said laughing a little at the end of his joke.

"Yes we have been walking in circles." Teyla stated.

"We've past this tree for the hundredth time now." Teyla said.

"How do you know?" Ronon said.

"I marked it." Indeed when they looked at it there was a little x mark on its bark.

Then they started hearing a melody coming from the tree above them. They saw a man wearing black combat boots, above that was dark jeans that looked like they could withstand getting 

tossed into a basket full of knives and come out strong, he word a long sleeve black shirt on top of that was metal plates that got smaller as they went from his neck to his stomach. His hands were covered by black gloves. The thing that got their attention was the red fox mask that adorned his head. In his hands was a guitar and his fingers were moving on the strings. Then slowly in a deep voice he started to sing.

Speak softly, love, and hold me warm against your heart.  
I feel your words, the tender, trembling moments start.  
We're in a world our very own,  
Sharing a love that only few have ever known.  
Wine colored days warmed by the sun,  
Deep velvet nights when we are one.  
Speak softly, love, so no one hears us but the sky.  
The vows of love we make will live until we die.  
My life is yours and all because  
you came into my world with love so softly love.  
Wine colored days warmed by the sun,  
Deep velvet nights when we are one.  
Speak softly, love, so no one hears us but the sky.  
The vows of love we make will live until we die.  
My life is yours and all because  
you came into my world with  
love so softly love.

At the end of the song he finally looked down at the stunned audience below him and jumped down landing three feet in front of him.

"I never thought that it would take you five hours to figure out that you were in a genjutsu." Seeing no other emotion besides shock on their face he decided to elaborate.

"You know illusion. I mean you guys have been walking in a circle for five hours." Finally breaking out of their stupor they pointed their guns at him.

"Who are you?" John commanded.

"Who? Who is but the form following the function of what and what I am is a man in a mask." The masked man stated.

"Well we can see that." Mckay said.

"Of course you can. I'm not questioning your powers of observation I'm merely remarking upon the paradox of asking a masked man who he is." The man said dancing around the subject.

"Oh right." Ronon said dumbly.

"But on this most auspicious of days, permit me then, in lieu of the more commonplace sobriquet, to suggest the character of this dramatis persona.  
**"**Viola! In view, a humble vaudevillian veteran, cast vicariously as both victim and villain by the vicissitudes of Fate. This visage, no mere veneer of vanity, is a vestige of the vox populi, now vacant, vanished. However, this valorous visitation of a by-gone vexation stands vivified and has vowed to vanquish these venal and virulent vermin van-guarding vice and vouchsafing the violently vicious and voracious violation of volition." The masked man said his voice growing 

louder as his speech nearer the end. Then he took a short breath and continued after regaining his composure.

"The only verdict is vengeance; a vendetta, held as a votive, not in vain, for the value and veracity of such shall one day vindicate the vigilant and the virtuous." The team shivered as the eyes of the fox mask burn red for a moment then turned back to its black color.

The sudden tension was broken as the masked man giggled.

"Verily, this vichyssoise of verbiage veers most verbose, so let me simply add that it's my very good honor to meet you and you may call me Naruto." The masked man bowed before them.

"Are…you like a crazy person?" Teyla asked.

The masked man leaned against the tree that he sat on before.

"Some would call me so. But to whom am I speaking to?" The masked man asked.

"I am Lt. Col. John Shepherd, this is Rodney Mckay, next to him is Teyla Emmagan and next to her is Ronon." John finished.

"If you don't mind we would like to ask you a few questions." Mckay said.

"My master will answer your questions he and the others should be here soon." The masked man said. Then he sat down.

"Excuse me but we need to get to the castle." Teyla said.

"And why do you need to get into my castle?"

The team turned around and saw thirty more men come out of the forest. They were all dressed in the same way.

Slowly the team clicked off the safety on their weapons.

"Are you here to gain my help?" The man at the head of the group asked.

"If possible then yes." John said.

"Then let us discuss this in my castle. Grab them." The masked man order.

Before the team could react they were disarmed and had a sharp knife around their throats.

"This might give you a weird feeling." The masked man said. Then they vanished in to a bright yellow light.

_In the main hall_

The men and the team appeared in a gigantic hall.

The masked men let the team go and each one of them vomited.

"Yeah that usually happens on the first try."

"What was that?" John shouted.

"That was **Hiraishin No Jutsu**." The man said.

Seeing the blank look on their faces he sighed.

"It's a crossover of ninjutsu and kenjutsu. Man it's like you guys are from another planet." The man stated.

"Anyway you came here for help so let us go to the dining hall and explain."

The men went ahead of them.

They opened the doors to show a modest table with all the eating utensils on it. The only thing missing was the food.

"Take seat." The masked man said. They all moved to a seat slowly still weary of their new surroundings.

The masked man unrolled a scroll and to the amazement of the others blue energy appeared on the fingers of the man. When he touched the scroll a gig cloud of smoke rose and when it cleared foods of every kind was laid on the table.

"Don't worry the food is good." As if to prove his point he took a piece of meat and ate it.

Slowly the team ate and was surprised that it was quiet good. When they were done an air of seriousness appeared on the masked man.

"What did you come here for?"

"We come from a planet called Earth. Ten years ago we found a round ring with ancient symbols on it, we called it the stargate." Mckay said.

"You mean the round thing you came through?" The man questioned.

"Yes we found out that if we channeled power into it we could create wormholes and connect with other planets all over the universe if they have a gate." Naruto interrupted again.

"How did the gates get there surely someone had to have built it and set it up." Naruto asked.

"Well yes we believe that there was highly advanced races called the ancients built these star gates to like us find other civilizations that have spread out over the galaxies." Mckay summarized.

"Well why do you need help it seems like you are doing fine on your own." The man said.

"Well as you can imagine some species are not as peaceful as others…"

"What you mean to say is that over the years you have collected a lot of enemies, all of them more powerful and numerous then yourselves. And you need to gather powerful allies otherwise you will be destroyed." Naruto stated.

"Well…uh…that is to say…" Mckay stuttered.

"Yes you are right, right down to the letter." John said.

"How do you know this?" Teyla said.

"It was an educated guess from an expert in combat." The man said.

"How did you do that thing with the scroll?" Ronon asked.

"Well that's easy to answer. Do you know what is on this scroll?" The man asked. He continued.

"These are sealing seals that are known to my people with them and a little chakra we can seal anything in it."

"How is that even possible? And what is this chakra?"Mckay said.

"Let's start with chakra. Chakra is the energy created by adding the power of the mind and body together. Now think of the seals as parts of the building. And chakra is the stuff that holds it 

together. Without chakra the seals are just words and without seals our chakra is left untouched. So if both of these items together were combined they create something unimaginable." The man concluded.

"Is it possible to teach others?" Teyla said.

"No not to adults by now you chakra coils are permanently closed."

"What if we opened them?" Ronon said.

"If you do actually open them your body will explode because it is unused to the power pumping through your veins."

"But you can teach kids." John said.

"Theoretically yes but I doubt they could survive my training."

"Who are you?" John asked.

"I thought my clone told you why that question was wrong." The man said wirily.

"Clone?" Mckay questioned.

""Yes everyone take off your mask." The man ordered.

One by one each person took off their mask revealing the same face every time. Then the man that they were speaking to took off his mask revealing a defined jaw, and cheek bones, on his cheek were three whiskers on each cheek, his nose was straight and his skin was tanned, his eyes were a bright vibrant blue with an undertone of danger in them and his hair was blond and spiked up.

"As I was saying clones or more specifically shadow clones are made from chakra as I said before. They are smart and independent, they work well together as they have a secret link between them, anything they learn the user will learn, there are only two drawbacks the amount of chakra it takes to make one is enough to kill a person, the second drawback is that if they get hit once they will disappear." In an unspoken order each of the clones pulled out a kunai and threw them at one of their brothers each one of them puffed into smoke."

"So you're the real Naruto?" John said hesitantly.

"Yes."

"Is there anymore of your kind here?" Ronon asked.

"No I believe that during my-self imposed ten million years of sleep something happened and destroyed my world. It is probably thanks to the seals that I survived. And during that time the ancients as you call them appeared on my world and planted the stargate."

"What did you do before you put yourself into a sleep stasis?" Mckay asked.

"I was an assassin. Or if you preferred a shinobi or ninja." Naruto said.

The room went quiet.

"You killed people." Teyla said.

"Yes that is what a ninja is trained for; we are assassins of the highest caliber ready to do a job for the highest bidder. The missions range from D-rank which is basically chores to help build on team work to SS rank missions which are normally suicide mission. And we do all this for a price or for an object of importance to ourselves." Naruto said.

"So now we come to the deal what do you have to offer to hire me as your ultimate weapon?" Naruto asked.

"We can offer you money." Mckay said.

"No in this world I have no need of money."

"What if we give you weapons like what we carried?" John said.

"No I have my own and am very comfortable with them."

"You could travel to other galaxies and see new things." Teyla said.

"That is a plus but I don't know maybe something else might push me along." Naruto said.

"We will give you all the noodles you can eat." Ronon said.

Naruto said nothing, and the rest of the team said nothing all of them just looked at Ronon like he grew another head. Then slowly Naruto extended his hand.

"We have a deal. Finally someone who knows what he is talking about." Naruto smiled. Ronon smiled and shook his hand.

"Another person who speaks with their stomach it is a pleasure doing business with you."

**Well that's the end of my new story. I hope you guys liked it peace. Swearing and violence is allowed.**


	2. Welcome home

**This is the new chapter to other worlds I hope you enjoy it. Peace.**

Welcome back

The team was surprised at the size of the mansion. It was bigger on the inside than it looked on the outside which was saying something since it looked pretty big on the outside as well. A shadow clone led them through the halls; they could smell the wood as if it had been cut the day before.

Finally they stopped in front of a room with rice paper screen doors, drawn onto the rice paper was a beautiful women wearing an old fashion Kimono that was tied very loosely closed by lace on her back. Her hair was a dark scarlet red that was tied into a neat little bun on top of her head. She was very beautiful, but what confused and shocked the team was that on her waist line there were nine large tails. They followed the tails to where they bent and saw a small boy in an orange jump suit facing away from them looking into the sunset, his face turned a little so they could see half of his face. His blond hair was spiked up and he had three whisker marks on his cheek.

"That is master when he was fifteen after the village kicked him out." The clone said solemnly.

"Who is that women in the painting?" Teyla asked.

"That is the mistress, you are lucky that she is not here anymore, master once had to kill a Konoha nin because he was staring at her to long." The clone stated a hint of anger in his voice.

"What is her name?" Mckay asked.

"Her name is not permitted in this place." The clone said.

"Why not?" Teyla asked again.

"Because if master were to hear the name of her then he will go into a blind rage, and it is for that reason only that we don't ever speak her name. Now go inside." The clone slid the door opened and allowed the men to go in. But thrust his arm stopping Teyla from going inside.

Shepherd and Ronan quickly got into a fighting position.

"Sorry about this but the master has ordered you to have a separate room." The clone said.

"Why? These are my teammates they will not do anything inappropriate to me." Teyla said.

"The master likes to keep women and males separate due to a tragedy when he was younger. He would very much appreciate it if you would otherwise I will be forced to move you."

Seeing no other way they allowed the clone to take Teyla away. The clone shut the door and sealed it.

"Come follow me please."

"Can I ask you something?" Teyla whispered.

"What is it?"

"Back there you mentioned that Naruto had a tragedy befall him what happened?"

"That in itself is a very complicated story. You see back in the ninja days there were mixed groups of both ninja men and women Kounichi. Sometimes these mixed groups would be captured; the men were beaten and mutilated while watching on as the enemy would rape the women. Naruto was one of the groups sent to retrieve them. He vomited at the sight of the men 

and cried at the sight of the women. Since then every time even if the couple were married he would separate them if they were in the same room together." Just as the clone finished the story he stopped in front of a door and opened it.

"This will be your room for tonight; I will wake you up in the morning. Good night." The clone closed the door and sealed it. Then he vanished in a small puff of smoke.

_I guess I should get some sleep._

Teyla put on the gown that was laid on the bed and slid between the silk sheets she shivered a little bit as the coldness of the silk touched her skin. Slowly her eyes grew heavy and she fell asleep.

_Somewhere in the castle_

"Master the guests are asleep."

"Thank you, you may go." The clone hit itself on the head and disappeared.

"Tomorrow we begin our journey…right my beloved." Naruto fingered the small pendent around his neck.

_The next day_

The sound of knocking could be heard in the normally quiet castle.

"What do you want?" Ronan yelled.

"It is time to wake up." The clone said as he continued to pound on the door.

"Okay were coming." A lot of moans and shuffling could be heard as the men in the room got up and put on their gear and opened the door.

"Ready." Shepherd said.

"Good follow me." The clone turned around briskly and walked away.

The group reluctantly followed him.

After about a ten minute walk they reached the main hall were they found that Teyla and Naruto were waiting for them.

"Finally it is time to go, I am eager to see this place called Atlantis." Naruto said.

"Were not eating breakfast?" Mckay asked.

"No I used the last of what was in this castle last night. Now it is your turn to provide the food." Naruto said as he slipped his fox mask down his face.

"Okay let's go." Shepherd said leading the way down the mountain.

_Three hours later_

"Finally I thought we were lost." Mckay said.

"I never get lost." Shepherd said confidently.

"Hurry and dial the gate." Naruto said.

"Fine." Mckay walked up to the dial and pressed the right combination of keys and after the last one blue water like substance erupted from the round gate. It immediately pulled itself back in and settled down. A blue humming could be heard.

"Ready?" Teyla asked.

"You know I am, I am the first world traveling ninja in the universe." The others had already gone through. Teyla walked in first then with some hesitation Naruto walked into the blue gate. Shortly afterward the gate shut down and all that was left in the clearing was the soft breeze flowing through the air and brushing the grass with its soft caress.

_The end of the worm hole_

"Whoa Teyla you never told me that would happen." Naruto finally notice the group of people pointing guns at him.

"Everyone stand down this man is here to help us." Shepherd said calmly.

"Also I am a guest and…" Naruto took a step forward and a jumpy new replacement fired a round at the masked man. In a blink of an eye Naruto held the bullet between his thumb and his finger.

"And your guns won't work against me." Naruto said anger in his voice as he crushed the Armor piecing round between his fingers. The guards gulped. Some had beads of sweat forming on their brows.

"Stand down!" A female voice said. Naruto looked up and saw a women with brown hair order the men to put down their weapons. She walked down the stairs and quickly walked over to the group of travelers.

"I am sorry for the actions of my men. And you guys Shepherd, Teyla, Mckay, and Ronan welcome home." She gave a small grin them.

**Well that's the new chapter. Flame if you want. Swearing and violence is allowed. Have fun and peace.**


End file.
